


I shouldn't be reading this

by CoraMelon



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMelon/pseuds/CoraMelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember reading the sides for "Diary of a Mad Indian Woman" and it ended with Jeremy saying he read something that he shouldn't. For some reason I kept thinking it was going to be something other than Mindy hoping for a proposal. Well, this fan fiction reflects what was in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jeremy reads

An alternative storyline for "Diary of a Mad Indian Woman." 

 

"I don't think I should be reading this." Jeremy says with caution. 

"What is it?" Danny asked. 

"I bet it's what she is going to get me for my birthday. She told me she was too broke to get me a gift but I know she just didn't know what to get me." Oh Morgan. 

Jeremy closes the diary. "Not exactly."

"Give me the diary." Reads takes the diary and hears Mindy's voice as he is reading. 

"Dear Diary, I've been feeling sick lately and I'm late. I keep trying to think it's something else. I can't be pregnant. I'm not the best at taking birth control. Morgan told me he started putting my birth control pills in my orange juice the other day. I can't take it anymore. What if I am pregnant? Should I take the test first and then tell Danny? Should I tell Danny and take the test together? Danny is going to freak out and not talk to me for days. I know he loves me. I know he likes me as his girlfriend. But that's where it stops. He hasn't given a clue to what type of future he wants with me. Does he want to marry me? Does he wants kids with me? I'm gonna throw up. I can't believe I would write that down."

Danny passed the pages to see what happened next but he couldn't. It was all covered in wine. He didn't know if the entry was of last week, this past weekend, yesterday? 

All he could say was "I need to find Mindy."


	2. Scare

Mindy is busy at her desk when Danny comes barging in. 

"Mindy! We need to talk!" Danny failed to notice the pregnant patient and her agitated husband. 

"Dr. Castellano. I am currently with a patient. I will be with you in just a moment." Mindy says trying to appear as professional as possible. 

Danny walks out horrified but unable to return to his office. He waits outside Mindy's door patiently. The door open and couple appears. The husband looks at Danny as if he was going to cause some serious harm. Finally Mindy exits her office. 

"Wait for me inside." she whispers to Danny. 

\------------------------------------

Danny is so anxious to talk to Mindy. He can't sit down. Mindy walks in the office and closes the door. 

"Babe, are you ok?"

"I read your diary."

"What?"

"The night you were teaching the residents, I found it and read it. But I spilled wine all over it and I had Jeremy help me fix it."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Yeah. So... Yell at me now because after I want to yell at your about something."

"What did you read?"

"Aren't you going to yell at me for reading your diary?"

"Danny, what did you read in my diary?"

"You thought you were pregnant and you didn't know how to tell me. The rest of the pages are covered in wine so I couldn't read clearly what happened when you took the pregnancy test."

Mindy was quiet. She looked scared if as she was afraid of the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"Mindy? Are you pregnant?"

"No. I'm not. I got my period before I got a chance to take a pregnancy test."

"How long were you... unsure?"

"Two days."

"Two days?! You were going through a pregnancy scare all by yourself for two days and you didn't tell me? You must have been going crazy."

"I was ok."

"Yeah right. Mindy I know you. You couldn't even wait for me before watching the new Scandal."

"I'm sorry Danny! I needed to know if Olivia was going to Vermont with the President."

"I told you I was on my way. You couldn't even wait 10 minutes. Forget it. The point is you should have told me the second you started to suspect that you were pregnant. Why didn't you?"

Mindy sat down in one of the chairs reserved for her patients. Danny sat down in front of her. 

"This is the first time I've ever gone through a pregnancy scare. If this happened five months ago, I would have told you in a heartbeat. Because five months ago, I was sure you wanted to be with me. Right now, Im' not so sure."

"Mindy, I want to be with you. What would make you think that?"

"Danny, you've always been hesitant to change. You weren't sure if you wanted our relationship to be public. You didn't want me to leave my toothbrush and brush in your apartment. You didn't want me to meet your mom. You don't want to spend a night at my place."

"Mindy with you I eventually cave. I pretended to be the exchange student from Europe to get you back. I announce to all the patients that you are my girlfriend. I just installed a new rack in the closet for you aspirational size dresses. I don't go to dinner at my mom's place without you. Even though you weren't there, staying over at your place last night was kind of nice."

"Danny do you ever think about our future?"

"Future?"

"Yeah, you know... Future. A future where all of our stuff is in one apartment. A future where we're both wearing wedding bands. A future where there is a little Mindy or Danny waking us up at every hour. Don't you think about that?"

Danny didn't know what to say. His face was blank. 

"I see. You don't think about our future. I was right for not telling you." said Mindy sadly

"No. I'm sorry I haven't thought as far ahead as a joint bank account but I'm sure about you. I'm excited about us."

"What would you have done if I was pregnant?"

Without any hesitation. "What would I do? I'd make sure you were following a strict diet, prenatal vitamins, find a gynecologist because I wouldn't want anyone here bragging that they saw you skirt-less. In terms of living situations, I guess I would have you living with me full time. I would want us to get married before the baby comes as part of my catholic upbringing."

This time is was Mindy's turn to be speechless. "Woah"

"Did you think I was going to leave you? I grew up fatherless, why would I do the same to my kid?"

Danny starts to laugh and rubs his face. 

"What's so funny?"

"I have never thought about you pregnant until five minutes ago and I'm not freaking out. I guess if you were pregnant, I would be fine with it. Being a father doesn't scare me. And being the father of your kid wouldn't scare me either. Or as you would say, being your "baby daddy." 

"Did you just say baby daddy?"

"Shut Up."

Mindy gives Danny a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I read your diary."

"That's ok. I found your porn magazines under the mattress the other day anyway."


End file.
